


Love, Mom

by sloganeer



Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=tww100. Challenge: colour.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love, Mom

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=tww100. Challenge: colour.

Somehow, Sam makes it work. In his white shirt, wrinkled or newly-pressed, Sam is the face they put on TV, and for good reason. Everyone trusts a man in a clean, white shirt. The wrinkles are just a sign of hard work.

Monday morning, Sam walks into Josh's office wearing a pink striped shirt underneath his jacket.

"Hi there." Sam furrows his eyebrows at the goofy grin on Josh's face. "Your mom send you a care package?"

"How did you know?" Sam takes a seat across the desk, brushing at imaginary lint.

"No, no." Josh grins again. "It looks good."


End file.
